


Star Trek one-shots

by NightWaveFreak



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Star Trek (2009) - Freeform, Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013), Starfleet, USS Enterprise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWaveFreak/pseuds/NightWaveFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just some ideas that I could think of. REQUESTS ARE OPEN. Please don't be afraid to ask if you have an idea. I'd be glad to make you one. This will be based on the Star Trek AOS. Guys are: Kirk, Spock, Bones, Chekov, Sulu, Khan, and Scotty. </p>
<p>HOPE YOU LIKE THEM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if it wasn't Captain Kirk who went in the radioactive reactor chamber?  
> What if it was you????

It was hard to comprehend what had happened. The first thing I remember is Captain Kirk and the fugitive, Khan, take over the USS Vengeance and found Scotty and Dr. Carol Marcus. All of a sudden, Scotty stuns Khan and Kirk is pointing his phaser at Admiral Marcus. Next, I'm being teleported to the Vengeance and staring at Khan in horror. He has knocked out Kirk and Scotty, broke Carol's leg, and crushed the admiral's head. I tried with all my will-power to stop him. I screamed in agony as he stabbed my upper arm before lifting me up to the screen with the knife still in my arm. Spock and everyone else on the bridge saw that I was held at phaserpoint. I groaned as blood trickled down my arm. Khan and Spock had a conversation about the crew of the Enterprise for Khan's crew. "Spock, don't- **AAAHHHH!!!** " I screamed again as the knife got pulled out. Then I got knocked down to the floor.

 

Now, I was back on the Enterprise. I was in the radioactive reactor chamber and realigned the warp core. The bad thing is that I was slowly dying. I couldn't let Kirk or Scotty do it. I sighed as my uninjured arm reached up and closed the chamber door. I looked up at the glass and saw _Spock._ The same person who has surprisingly been my friend since Starfleet Academy. I tried so hard to keep my deep feelings for him discrete, for he has pursued a relationship with my other friend, Nyota Uhura. He kneeled down to meet my gaze. I got lost in those brown eyes of his. "How's the ship?" I asked. "Out of danger." He replied. I sighed in relief. "Good." "You saved the crew." He said, with a hint of both sadness and relief in his voice. "You used what he wanted against him. That's a nice move." I was impressed by his actions. "It is what you would have done." He replied. "And this... this is what you would have done. It was only logical." I felt tears prickle my eyes. I was going to die in front of the man I cared for the most. "I'm scared, Spock. Help me not be. How do you choose not to feel?" I asked. Spock shook his head a bit." I do not know. _*sniffs*._ Right now, I am failing." I could see the tears in his eyes too. _It's now or never, Y/N. Tell him how you feel._ "I want you to know why I couldn't let you die... why I went back for you...I-I love you, Spock. It was the reason why I didn't like seeing you and Uhura argue. It pained me." I released all the emotions I held back. More tears came from Spock's eyes. "I reciprocate your feelings towards me, Y/N. You are my true _**t'hy'la**_." I smiled a bit before placing my hand on the glass. Spock did the same thing, but in the Vulcan salute. My fingers trembled as they moved to do the same thing. I could feel my heart beating slower and slower. My breathes become less tense. I looked at the man in front of me before letting out my last breath. 

 

**Spock: KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!**

 

**Spock: Scan the enemy ship for signs of life.**

**Sulu: Sir, no one could have survived that.**

**Spock: HE could.**

 

**Nyota Uhura: Spock, stop! STOP!!! He's the only way we can save Y/N!**

_*********************_

My eyes suddenly opened and I regained my breathe. I looked around me. I was in the hospital. "Oh, don't be so melodramatic. You were _barely_ dead. It was the transfusion that really took its toll. You were in a coma for two weeks." I saw Bones as he checked my vitals. I raised my eyebrow. "Transfusion?" I asked. "Your cells were heavily irradiated. We had no choice. Plus I stitched up your arm. It's fine for you to move it now." He told me. "Khan?" I asked another. "Once we caught him, I synthesized a serum from his superblood. Tell me, are you feeling homicidal, power-mad, despotic?" He asked. I smirked. "No more than usual." I smiled. Then I noticed that Spock was also in the room. He walked until he was beside me. "You saved my life." I said. "Uhura and I had something to do with it too, you know." Bones interrupted before walking out, to give us privacy. "Did you mean what you said. That you love me back?" I asked, making sure I wasn't hearing things. "Affirmative." His smile grew a bit. I could be him blush green a bit. "At first, I didn't know how such emotions affected myself  to see you as more than a friend. I was unfamiliar with the amount of emotions you have invoked in me. Emotions that I did not understand. Even with my relationship with Lieutenant Uhura. She failed to understand myself unlike you have. You helped me with bullying back in Starfleet Academy. Y/N, you have done so much for my well being. Now, I conclude that I reciprocate your _love_." Spock explained and held up both his index and middle fingers of his right hand. I blushed madley at his actions. I raised up the same fingers of my, already healed, arm. Our fingers finally touched. We both blushed more. All of a sudden, Spock moved his hand to cup my cheek and kissed me. I was a bit surprised by this, but soon kissed back. We panted as we stopped for air. "I love you, Spock." I whispered. "And I you, my t'hy'la." Spock replied and kissed me again.  **  
**


	2. Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get sick after a mission and Bones visits you :)

You coughed after a sneeze and blew your nose on another piece of tissue. You were an absolute mess. While on a mission on an exotic planet, you accidentally got stung by a small bug and got knocked out the second later. When you awoke, your vision became blurry and your hearing was off-putting. Not to mention that you had a horrible headache. Everybody's voices kept ringing in your ears. When Bones noticed that you were awake, he checked up on your vitals. Although he got rid of the venom, it still had some side effects. Your temperature sky-rocketed and your nose felt runny. He injected you with something, that you didn't even bother on asking, to make it feel better. That brings us to now. Bones instructed you to stay in bed and off your feet for about 3 days until your fever subsided, much to your dismay. Your room was a mess. The pieces of tissues were scattered everywhere on the floor. You didn't bother by what you looked today. Your nose was red, your head still hurt a bit, and you felt weak. You decided to watch some TV for a few minutes. Suddenly, you heard a ring at the door. You groaned and turned off the TV. " **COME IN!** " You tried yelling so the other person on the door could hear. You didn't lock the door, since you got visits mostly from Bones, Uhura, Chekov, Scotty, and Sulu. Jim and Spock only visited after the Alpha shift. The door opened and there stood Bones. "How you feelin', darlin'" He asked. You tried to not blush, since you had the biggest crush on the doctor. You instantly got enchanted by his Southern accent. "I feel like trash." You muttered loud enough for him to hear. You heard him laugh a bit. "Well, you still got 24 hours to go." Bones smirked and walked over to the left side of the bed. You door instantly closed. He pulled out a small vial with some bluish-purple liquid. "What is that? More medicine?" You asked. "Yep. Something to make that nasty fever subside faster." He explained and pulled out an injection. The needle absorbed most of the liquid. You squeezed your eyes shut and turned the other way as you saw the needle almost penetrate your arm. "What's wrong?" He asked, getting even more concerned. You opened your eyes, but still looked away. "I-It's nothing." You replied. "Y/N," You heard him whisper. Then he brought both his index and middle fingers under your chin and moved your head to meet his gaze. Your heart fluttered and you got lost in those eyes of his. Your faces were merely inches apart. "Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded. You sighed. "Okay, I have a fear of needles. It's stupid, I know." You looked down again. "Hey." He whispered again and pushed your head up. "It's okay. Everyone is afraid of something, strangely even that pointy-eared bastard." He told, referring to Spock. You giggled a bit. "There's that smile." Bones smiled back. "Just look at me so you won't get afraid." Bones ordered. you nodded and kept your gazed. You winced a bit as the needle got in and the liquid got inside your bloodstream. Then the needle got out. "Good girl." He teased and ruffled up your hair. "Hey!" You said and moved his hand. Bones stood up and headed for the door. "You should feel fine by early morning." He said and left. Your heart was still beating so fast. _Ugh! Damn hormones_. 

**********************

Your eyes fluttered open. You gasped as you felt completely fine. You sat up and slowly stood from your bed. Your smile grew as you felt like the fever wasn't even there in the first place. You checked your clock and it was almost time for the Alpha shift. You went into your bathroom and showered. Then you changed into your U/C (uniform color) dress and black boots. You decided to thank Bones for that wonderful medicine. So, you went to the sickbay. When you entered, the nurses were fixing the equipment to their respective places. Your E/C (eye color) eyes wandered for a bit, looking for your favorite doctor. "Lieutenant L/Y/N! (your last name)" Your eyes darted to nurse Mara Winters. She was your other friend that you have made on the sickbay. "Hello, nurse Winters. Have you seen Doctor McCoy?" You asked. "I just saw him walk out with Captain Kirk a few moments ago. It looked like they were heading for the bridge, but they couldn't have gone that far yet." She explained. You nodded and said thank you. You walked out and looked for Bones. All of a sudden, you bumped into someone. You gasped and closed your eyes, bracing for the impact on the floor. You didn't feel anything, but someones arms wrapped around your waist. You opened your eyes and saw Bones holding you. You were shocked and tried so hard no to blush. "Bones," You breathed out his names. "Hello Y/N." He replied and helped you up. You straightened your uniform and cleared your throat. "Thank you. Anyway, I was just looking for you. I wanted to thank you for that medicine you gave me yesterday. It helped me out a lot." You explained. He smirked. "Looks like it did." His accent ringing in your ears. "I'll be extra careful on the next mission." You said. "Damn right you will." You raised your eyebrow. Before you could ask for an explanation, your lips were brought to his. Your heart felt like it was running a marathon. It didn't take long until you kissed back. He cupped your right cheek in his hand and brought your body closer to his. After a few seconds, you broke away for air. "'Cause I was really worried for you, since I'm pretty much in love with you, darlin'" **DOCTOR MCCOY LOVED YOU?!** You struggled with your words. "Bones,..... I love you too." You replied and kissed him again. "And I promise to be on a better lookout." You said after breaking the kiss.

_Boy, if Jim found out about this, then you wouldn't hear the end of it._


	3. Khan/John Harrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has assigned you to watch over their new prisoner, John Harrison.

****You were just on your workspace making sure that all weapons and systems were still in tact. You were a Tactical Officer. Someone who devised strategies when the ship's under attack and suggest it to the captain. You were the second smartest in both Starfleet Academy and on the USS Enterprise. Making up strategies has always been your life. You were able to get out of any situation without difficulty.

"Lieutenant Y/L/N!" You suddenly heard your surname being called by non-other than captain James "Jim" Tiberius Kirk. "Yes captain?" You asked. "Mostly everyone is busy on security. I need you to take the next shift over our prisoner, John Harrison." Jim explained the dilemma. You raised your eyebrow. It came of a shock. Sure, you were really good in hand-to-hand combat, but you also disliked hurting other people. "That's not gonna be a problem, is it?" He asked another. You shook your head. "Not at all, captain." You replied and proceeded to the prisoner cells whilst your phaser was hooked to your belt for safe keeping. 

As you arrived at your destination, you stopped in front of Khan's cell. He was sitting down with his back to you. That was until he heard the footsteps stop in front of his cell. " _Another useless idiot to watch over me. Really, Captain Kirk?!"_ Khan rolled his eyes as he initially thought, but when he stood and turned to face you, he seemed quite star struck. There in front of him was a girl, who looked in her early 20's no doubt and had intelligent, E/C (eye color) eyes hidden behind a pair of black, square-framed eye glasses. He narrowed his eyes as he walked left to right, analyzing you. 

Meanwhile, you tried to keep up your tough look; however, it was a different story inside you. Your stomach erupted with butterflies as his mysterious, yet beautiful bluish-greenish eyes met with yours. _"Snap out of it! Remember why he is our prisoner. He killed Admiral Pike!!!"_ Your mind screamed.

"Who are you?" He asked as his deep, silky voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You cleared your throat before speaking. "I am Lietenant Y/F/N (your full name) and I perfectly know who you are, Mr. Harrison." He smirked as your snarky reply. "Oh, do you now?" He seemed to be taunting you. You tried to be more serious with him. You nodded and gulped as his dark, smooth chuckle ran through your ears. "Well, since you do, what about you? What's your story?" You widened your eyes and deeply sighed as you went on and on. Soon, you established a conversation with the new prisoner. You weren't so sure why you let it go this far. You stopped yourself getting into very personal details. You decided it was enough. All of a sudden, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Bones walked in. "Lieutenant Y/L/N (your last name), you may return to your post now." The captain commanded in such a tone that made sure you would follow his order. "Thank you, captain." You replied and walked out. 

You deeply sighed as you sat down on your chair at your post. " _What the hell has gotten into you?! How dare you establish a casual conversation with a prisoner who murdered your previous captain?! Not to mention, why are you having these feelings for him?!"_ Your mind was screaming inside and your head started to hurt a bit. You pressed against your temples for a few seconds before returning to work. "You okay?" Your best friend, Uhura, asked you. "Yeah. Just a tiring day that's all." You reassured her. She gave you a soft smile before going back to work. 

**_How the hell are you going to get of of THIS situation?! I think it's safe to say that for once, you don't have a plan to escape this._ **

 


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY, BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Sorry, for not updating in a LOOOOONG time guys. But, if possible, please go over to Wattpad to check out my new story "Homecoming (An Original Story)". My username is JustBeYourself812. I'm trying my hardest to update ALL of my stories for both AO3 and Wattpad. Please check out the story if possible. Thank you!

 


End file.
